Mantis (Fallout)
The mantis is a mutated creature found in Fallout and Fallout 2. Characteristics Mantises are hugely mutated praying mantises, and have grown to manifold the size the original praying mantis insect. They are always hostile against intruders but are hardly a problem for anyone unless they are encountered in large numbers. The adult mantis will fiercely protect their offspring from harm. Biology Mantises were originally pre-War insects called praying mantises. After the War, as they were gradually exposed to very high levels of ionizing radiation, they mutated, and grew to become very large, and very aggressive. Gameplay attributes Mantises tend to travel in large swarms, and can potentially pose a serious threat if allowed to surround a target. They attack swiftly with their razor sharp claws, and can attack up to five times if allowed. Variants Mantis Mantises are weak adversaries as individuals, but as a swarm they may pose a major threat. They easily surround their enemies, and hurl a flurry of attacks against their victims. |proto = |xp =68 |hp =20 |healing rate =1 |ac =3 |sequence =4 |ap =6 |melee damage =6 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =70 |hp =14 |healing rate =1 |ac =3 |sequence =4 |ap =6 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =70 |hp =30 |healing rate =1 |ac =4 |sequence =6 |ap =7 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Great mantis right Great mantises are a lot tougher and stronger than regular mantises, but much less common. They are often accompanied by regular mantises. |proto = |xp =190 |hp =20 |healing rate =2 |ac =6 |sequence =12 |ap =11 |melee damage =10 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =2 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =2 |dt elec =2 |dt expl =2 |dt emp =2 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Appearances Mantises appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. Behind the scenes When killed, mantis blood appears red. However, real-life mantids have blue blood, which is the result of Hemolymph, the insect equivalent of blood. This is also the case with radscorpions. Gallery FO1 Mantis target.png|Targeted mantis Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures de:Gottesanbeterin (Fallout) ru:Богомол (Fallout) uk:Богомол (Fallout) zh:螳螂(异尘余生)